SIN SALIDA
by yurka
Summary: Rachel Berry, joven y bella londinense, cumple dieciocho años sin haber alcanzado el objetivo para el que fue educada por su madre: hacer una buena boda. Por temor a que su hermana menor se case antes que ella, contrae matrimonio con una bacterióloga inteligente, educada y moralmente intachable, que la adora pero de quien no está enamorada.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:Rachel Berry, joven y bella londinense, cumple dieciocho años sin haber alcanzado el objetivo para el que fue educada por su madre: hacer una buena boda. Por temor a que su hermana menor se case antes que ella, contrae matrimonio con una bacterióloga inteligente, educada y moralmente intachable, que la adora pero de quien no está enamorada. Después de la boda, se trasladan a Hong Kong, donde Rachel se enamora de Finn Hudson, un inglés apuesto y frívolo de la colonia asiática, con quien será infiel. Descubiertas sus relaciones adúlteras, y traicionada por Finn, se verá obligada a seguir a su esposa a una zona del interior de China afectada por el cólera. Rachel, incapaz de obtener el perdón, se entrega a labores humanitarias. El contacto con la muerte y la dura realidad la convierte en una persona nueva.

Glee y el libro en el que me baso no me pertenece, esta historia no es la clásica historia del amor es una nueva versión de la relación de estos personajes, donde no busquen encontrar al bueno y el malo en los mismo de siempre

Capítulo 1

Soltó un grito de temor. ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, las cuyas contraventanas estaban cerradas, alcanzaba una expresión distinta de susto.

-Alguien ha intentado abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, debe de haber sido el ama, y algunos de los criados.

-Nunca vienen a estas horas. Saben que después del almuerzo siempre duermo la siesta.

¿Quién iba a ser, si no?

-Quinn-susurró con labios trémulos. Señaló sus zapatos, y su intención ponérselos, pero con nerviosismo, la inquietud de ella empezaba a afectarle, la entorpecía, y además le venían más bien estrechos. Con un bajo nivel de impaciencia, el alargó un calcador, se cubrió con un kimono y, descalza, se acercó al tocador. Cogió un peine y, antes de que se en el cordón del segundo zapato, se atusó el cabello desordenado. A continuación le tendió la chaqueta.

¿Cómo voy a salir ahora? Preguntó

-Más vale que esperes un poco. Me asomaré para ver si todo está despejado.

-Es imposible que mar Quinn. No hay venta del laboratorio hasta el cinco.

Quien es Hablado en voz muy baja Temblaba, y la idea de que se puede incapaz de conservar la calma en una emergencia lo exasperó. Si no hay una salva, ¿por qué diablos lo ha dicho lo contrario? Contuvo la respiración y el agarró del brazo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada de tal manera que los dos quedaron de la cara a las ventanas que daban a la galería. El pestillo de las contraventanas estaba echado. Vieron girar lentamente el pomo de porcelana blanca. No hay oído pasos en la galería, y aquel movimiento silencioso los dejó petrificados. Transcurrió un minuto sin que sonara el menor, con el español que provoca lo sobrenatural, advirtieron que el pomo de porcelana blanca de otra ventana giraba también, con el mismo sigilo, mudo y aterrador. Tan escalofriante era aquella visión que Rachel, un punto de perder los nervios, abrió la boca para gritar;

El silencio era absoluto. Se apoyó en Finn, con las rodillas temblorosas, y temió que fuera un desmayarse. Con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa la llevada hasta la cama y la ayudó a sentarse en el borde. Estaba tan blanca como la sábana y el mismo, un peso del bronceado, tenía pálidas las mejillas. Permanecieron juntos contemplando fascinados el pomo de porcelana. No hay palabras para una sola palabra, y eso es reparado en que Rachel se había echado a llorar.

-Por el amor de Dios, no te pongas así -susurró irritado-. Si estamos en un lío, estamos en un lío. Tendremos la cara plantar a la situación. Ella se puso un buscar el pañuelo, y el adivinar lo que quieren, le acercó el bolso.

¿Dónde tienes la corbata? -Lo dejado en la planta baja. Ay, Dios mío!

-Tranquilízate. Las probabilidades de que Quinn para encontrar el hijo de cien contra una. ¿Por qué demonios iba a regresar a estas horas? Nunca vuelve una casa en pleno día, ¿verdad?

-Nunca.

-Apuesto cualquier cosa que haya sido el ama.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa. La voz de Finn, cadenciosa y acariciadora, la reconfortó.

-Mira, no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente-dijimos después de concederle unos momentos para que se recobrara, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la daba un suave apretón con ternura-. ¿Te ves con ánimos para salir a la galería y echar un vistazo?

-No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo.

Un poco de brandy a mano

Ella dice con la cabeza. Finn empezaba a impacientarse, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. De pronto, Rachel le apretó la mano con más fuerza. ¿Y si está ahí, esperando?

Finn se forjó un sonreír y mantiene el tono amable y persuasivo de su efecto tan consciente era.

-Eso no es muy probable. Vamos, Rachel, diez un poco de entereza. ¿Cómo iba a ser Quinn? Si ya está disponible en el vestíbulo la corbata de un desconocido y un alto contenido sin embargo bien armado un buen escándalo. Tiene uno que ha sido uno de los criados. Sólo un tipo de harina girar el pomo de esa manera.

Rachel se había sobrepuesto un poco al sobresalto.

-Pues no resulta precisamente agradable, aun cuando solo haya sido el ama.

-Sempresa cabe la posibilidad de entrar en vereda. Si es necesario, le meteré el miedo en el cuerpo. Ser funcionario del gobierno no tiene muchas ventajas, pero más vale sacarle todo el partido posible. Debia de estar en cierto Rachel se puso en el pie y se volvió con los brazos abiertos hacia la aleta, que la estrecha contra el pecho y la besó en los labios. Era tal el arrobamiento que el embargó, que resultaba doloroso; sencillamente lo adoraba. La soltó y ella se fue hacia la ventana, descorrió el pestillo y, tras entreabrir la contraventana, miró al exterior. No hay ni un alma Salió un momento a la galería y echó una ojeada al vestidor de Quinn y luego una su propia estaban desiertos, el modo que regresó al dormitorio y lo hizo una señal.

-No hay nadie.

-Lospecho que todo ha sido una ilusión óptica.

-No te burles -protestó-. Estaba aterrada. Ve a mi salita y espera. Voy a ponerme las medias y unos zapatos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota Quinn es G!P supongo que saben que significa y jugara una parte importante en su personalidad y el desprecio que recibe de algunos personajes

Capítulo 2

Obedeció y, cinco minutos después, salió del dormitorio y le encontró fumando un cigarrillo. —Por cierto, ¿podría tomar un brandy con soda?

—Ahora te lo pido.

—Creo que a ti tampoco te vendría mal uno, por lo que parece. Aguardaron en silencio al criado, y cuando éste acudió le dio la orden.

—Telefonea al laboratorio y pregunta si está Quinn, no reconocerán tu voz.

Levantó el auricular y solicitó el número, preguntó por la doctora Fabray y luego colgó.

—No ha regresado al despacho después del almuerzo —informó.

—. Pregúntale al criado si ha estado aquí.

—No me atrevo. Si ha estado y yo no le he visto despertaría sospechas.

El criado se presentó con las bebidas, y Finn se sirvió. Cuando le ofreció la copa, Rachel negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacemos si resulta que era Quinn? —preguntó.

—Quizá le dé igual.

— ¿A Quinn? —El tono de Rachel denotaba incredulidad.

—Siempre me ha parecido más bien retraída —dijo—. Los de su clase no soportan las escenas, ¿sabes? Tiene el suficiente sentido común para saber que no se gana nada armando un escándalo. No creo que fuese Quinn, pero, aunque lo fuera, tengo la impresión de que no movería un dedo. Creo que actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Rachel reflexionó por un instante. —Está enamoradísima de mí —dijo al fin.

—Pues mejor que mejor. Ya te las arreglarás para engatusarla. —Le dedicó una de esas encantadoras sonrisas suyas que ella siempre encontraba irresistibles. Era una sonrisa lenta que empezaba en sus ojos de color azul cielo y se extendía poco a poco hasta unos labios muy bien proporcionados que dejaban al descubierto sus dientes blancos, pequeños y parejos. Sí, se trataba de una sonrisa de lo más sensual, y bastaba para que a Rachel se le derritiese el corazón.

—La verdad es que no me importa mucho —comentó en un momento fugaz de alegría—. Ha merecido la pena.

—Ha sido culpa mía.

— ¿Por qué has venido? Me he quedado pasmada al verte.

—No he podido resistirme.

—Querido mío…—susurró Rachel. Se inclinó un poco, con los oscuros y brillantes ojos apasionadamente fijos en los suyos y la boca entreabierta de deseo. Cuando la atrajo hacia sí, se abandonó entre sus brazos con un suspiro de embeleso.

—Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—Qué feliz soy a tu lado. Ojalá te hiciera tan feliz como tú a mí.

— ¿Ya no estás asustada?

—Aborrezco a Quinn —respondió.

Finn no sabía muy bien qué contestar, de modo que la besó y notó su rostro sumamente suave en contacto con el suyo. A continuación le cogió la muñeca, en la que llevaba un pequeño reloj de oro, y consultó la hora.

— ¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer ahora?

— ¿Irte a toda prisa? —Lo abrazó con fuerza al ver que asentía, pero de inmediato percibió su deseo de marcharse y lo soltó—. Es una vergüenza que descuides el trabajo de esta manera. Vete de una vez —añadió.

Finn nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear.

—Vaya, qué ganas tienes de librarte de mí —bromeó.

—Ya sabes cuánto odio tener que despedirme de ti —repuso. Fue una réplica grave, honda y seria, y Finn se rio, halagado.

—No le des más vueltas en esa preciosa cabecita tuya a lo de la misteriosa visita —dijo—. Seguro que ha sido el ama. Y si surge algún problema, te garantizo que te sacaré de él.

— ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en eso? —preguntó.

Finn sonrió con aire divertido, muy pagado de sí mismo. —No —respondió—, pero me precio de tener la cabeza en su sitio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Rachel salió a la galería y lo observó alejarse de la casa. Fin se volvió para despedirse con la mano, y Rachel se estremeció; a sus cuarenta y un años, Finn aún conservaba la figura esbelta y el paso elástico de un muchacho.

Rachel, dejándose llevar por la pereza y con el corazón apaciguado por efecto del amor satisfecho, permaneció un rato en la galería, a la sombra. Su casa estaba en el valle de Happey, en la ladera de la colina, porque la Cima, una zona más deseable para vivir, era demasiado cara para ellos. Su mirada distraída apenas se fijó en el mar azul y en el ajetreo del puerto. Rachel no pensaba más que en su amante.

Claro que aquella tarde habían cometido una auténtica estupidez, pero ¿cómo iba ella a ser prudente cuando le deseaba? La había visitado dos o tres veces después del almuerzo, a esa hora tan calurosa del día en que a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza poner un pie en la calle, de modo que ni siquiera los criados lo habían visto llegar y marcharse. Mantener una relación como la suya con Finn resultaba muy difícil en Hong Kong. Ella detestaba la ciudad y la ponía nerviosa entrar en la asquerosa casucha cercana a Victoria Road en la que solían citarse. Era una tienda de curiosidades, y los asiáticos que estaban por allí sentados lanzaban a Rachel miradas muy poco agradables; aborrecía la sonrisa del viejo que la guiaba hasta el fondo del local y luego por un oscuro tramo de escaleras. La habitación a la que llegaba estaba desarreglada, y la amplia cama de madera arrimada a la pared le producía escalofríos.

—Qué sórdido es todo esto, ¿verdad? —le comentó a Finn la primera vez que se vieron allí.

—Lo era hasta que has llegado tú. Naturalmente, en cuanto él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, a ella se le olvidaba todo.

¡Ay, qué odioso le resultaba no ser libre, que ninguno de los dos lo fuese! No le caía bien su esposa. El pensamiento de Rachel se detuvo por un instante en Madison McCarthy de Hudson. ¡Qué desgracia llamarse Madison! Sonaba tan anticuado… La mujer contaba por lo menos treinta y ocho años. Pero Finn nunca hablaba de ella. Estaba claro que no le profesaba un gran afecto y que se había aburrido mortalmente de ella, pero era un caballero. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa tan irónica como cariñosa: qué típico de un tontorrón como él; le era infiel a Madison, pero no habría permitido que Rachel pronunciase una sola palabra de menosprecio hacia ella. Era una mujer más bien alta —más alta que Rachel, en cualquier caso casi todo el mundo lo era—, ni robusta ni delgada, con una abundante cabellera de color negro; seguramente jamás había estado dotada de otra belleza que la que otorga la juventud; sus rasgos eran armoniosos, aunque en ningún modo destacables, y sus ojos destilaban frialdad. Tenía una piel que no llamaba la atención en absoluto y unas mejillas desprovistas de color, e iba vestida como…, bueno, como lo que era, la esposa del vicesecretario colonial en Hong Kong. Rachel sonrió y se encogió levísimamente de hombros.

Por supuesto, era innegable que Madison McCarthy de Hudson poseía una voz grata al oído. Además, no había una madre mejor, según Finn, y era lo que la madre de Rachel llamaba «una señora de buena familia». Pero a Rachel no le caía bien. Le desagradaban sus modales desenvueltos, y la amabilidad con que trataba a quienes iban a su casa, ya fuera a tomar el té o a comer, resultaba exasperante porque no conseguía disimular el poco interés que despertaban en ella sus invitados. En el fondo, suponía Rachel, lo único que le importaba eran sus hijos: dos chicos que cursaban estudios en Inglaterra y otro, de seis años, al que ella pensaba llevar a casa al año siguiente. Su rostro era una máscara. Sonreía y, a su manera agradable y cortés, decía lo que se esperaba de ella, pero a pesar de su cordialidad guardaba las distancias con su interlocutor, cosa que no le había impedido hacer en la colonia unos cuantos amigos íntimos que eran al mismo tiempo fervientes admiradores. Rachel se preguntó si la señora Madison la consideraría un tanto vulgar y se sonrojó. Después de todo, no había razón para que Madison se diese aires. Era cierto que su padre había ocupado el cargo de gobernador colonial y, naturalmente, fue estupendo mientras duró —todo el mundo se ponía en pie cuando ella entraba en una estancia, y cuando pasaba en el coche los hombre la saludaban quitándose el sombrero—, pero ¿qué había más insignificante que un gobernador colonial jubilado? El padre de Madison vivía de una pensión en una casita en Earl's Court. A la madre de Rachel le habría parecido de lo más latoso tener que visitarla. En cuanto a su padre, Hiram Berry, era un abogado de prestigio, y todo indicaba que, más temprano que tarde, lo nombrarían juez. Sea como fuere, residían en South Kensington.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando llegó a Hong Kong después de su boda, a Rachel le había costado resignarse al hecho de que su posición social estaba determinada por la de su esposa. Naturalmente, todo el mundo se había mostrado muy amable con ellas, y durante dos o tres meses habían asistido a fiestas casi todas las noches. Cuando cenaron en el palacio del gobernador, éste la trató como a una dama, pero ella no tardó en percatarse de que, como esposa de una bacterióloga del gobierno, no merecía mayor consideración, cosa que la indignaba.

—Es absurdo —le dijo

—. A la mayoría de estas personas apenas le dedicarías más de cuatro o cinco minutos en nuestro país. Mi madre no invitaría a ninguno de ellos a comer a casa ni en sueños.

—No le des más vueltas — respondió —. A fin de cuentas, no importa.

—Claro que no importa, sólo demuestra lo estúpidos que son; pero es curioso que, con toda la gente que solía visitarnos cuando estábamos en casa, aquí nos traten como a escoria.

—Para la alta sociedad, las personas como yo sencillamente no existimos—apuntó con una sonrisa.

Rachel lo sabía ahora, pero cuando se casó, no lo pensó siquiera. —Lo cierto es que no me hace precisamente mucha ilusión que me invite a comer el representante de la compañía naviera —comentó entre risas para no sonar presuntuosa.

Quinn debió intuir el reproche tras su actitud despreocupada, porque la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con timidez. —Lo lamento muchísimo, Rachel, pero no permitas que te afecte demasiado, así como yo hago.

—Oh, claro que no.

…..

Era imposible que fuese Quinn quien había intentado entrar en el dormitorio aquella tarde. Seguramente había sido uno de los criados, y al fin y al cabo lo que ellos hicieran resultaba indiferente. Los criados asiáticos siempre estaban al corriente de todo, pero se mordían la lengua.

El corazón se le aceleraba un poco cuando le venía a la mente la imagen del pomo de porcelana blanca girando lentamente. No debían volver a correr riesgos así. Más valía ir a la tienda de curiosidades. Nadie que la viera entrar le concedería mayor importancia, y allí estaban completamente a salvo. El propietario de la tienda conocía a Finn y no era tan necio como para jugarle una mala pasada al vicesecretario colonial. En realidad, si Finn la quería, ¿qué más daba todo lo demás?

Abandonó la galería y entró en su salita, se dejó caer en el sofá y, cuando tendía la mano para coger un cigarrillo, advirtió que encima de un libro había una nota. La abrió. Estaba escrita con lápiz.

 _Querida Rachel,_

 _Aquí tienes el libro que querías. Me disponía a enviártelo cuando me he tropezado con el doctora Fabray, quien se ha ofrecido a llevártelo, ya que iba a pasar por casa._

 _V.H._

Tocó la campanilla, y cuando se presentó el criado le preguntó quién había llevado el libro y cuándo. —Lo ha traído la ama, señora, después del almuerzo —contestó.

Así pues, había sido Quinn. Rachel telefoneó de inmediato a las oficinas del secretario colonial y preguntó por Finn. Le contó lo que acababa de averiguar y, como tardaba en responder, añadió: — ¿Qué hago?

—Ahora mismo estoy en medio de una reunión importante —le informó

— Me temo que no puedo hablar contigo ahora. Te aconsejo que de momento permanezcas a la expectativa. Rachel colgó el auricular, consciente de que Finn no estaba solo y de que su falta de disponibilidad la impacientaba.

Se sentó de nuevo, frente al escritorio, apoyó la cara en las manos y procuró analizar la situación. Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que Quinn hubiese creído que dormía: no había razón para que ella no se encerrara en su habitación. Intentó recordar si estaban hablando en ese momento. En todo caso, no hablaban en voz muy alta. Y en cuanto a la corbata… Qué locura por parte de Finn dejarla en la planta baja, pero de nada servía culparlo por ello, era de lo más natural y no había indicios de que Quinn hubiese reparado en ella. Lo más probable es que fuese con prisa y se limitara a dejar el libro y la nota de camino a alguna cita de trabajo. Lo extraño era que hubiese tratado de abrir la puerta y a continuación las dos ventanas. No era típico de Quinn molestarla cuando la creía dormida. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Rachel se estremeció un poco y sintió aquella dulce punzada en el corazón que notaba siempre que pensaba en Finn. Había merecido la pena. Finn le había asegurado que estaría a su lado, y si la sangre llegaba al río, bueno… Que Quinn armara un escándalo, si quería. ¿Qué le importaba a ella, mientras tuviese a Finn? Quizá lo mejor sería que Quinn se enterase. Rachel nunca había llegado a encariñarse con ella y, desde que se había enamorado de Finn Hudson, soportar las caricias de Quinn la repugnaba y la hastiaba. Ya no quería saber nada de ella. Dudaba mucho que pudiera demostrar nada. Si la acusaba, lo negaría, y si se encontraba en una situación en que ya no fuese capaz de seguir negándolo, bueno, le arrojaría la verdad a la cara, y que tomase la decisión que estimara más conveniente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Antes de que transcurrieran tres meses de su matrimonio supo que había cometido un error, pero más por culpa de su madre que de ella misma.

Rachel, algo abrumada, posó la mirada en una fotografía de su madre que había en la habitación. No sabía por qué la mantenía allí, pues no apreciaba demasiado a aquella mujer; también había una foto de su padre, pero estaba en la planta baja, encima del piano de cola. Se la había sacado con motivo de su ascenso a la abogacía superior y aparecía en ella con peluca y toga. Ni siquiera así ofrecía un aspecto majestuoso; era un hombre pequeño y marchito, de ojos cansados y labios finos; un fotógrafo ocurrente le había sugerido que adoptara una pose simpática, pero él sólo consiguió mostrar un aire severo. Era por este motivo (ya que, por lo general, las caídas comisuras de su boca y el abatimiento que reflejaban sus ojos le conferían la apariencia de un hombre un tanto deprimido) por lo que la señora Berry, convencida de que en aquella fotografía él presentaba un porte «judicial», la había escogido entre los negativos. En cambio, para su propio retrato, la madre había posado con el mismo atuendo que había lucido en la sala del tribunal cuando le habían otorgado el honroso título a su marido. Estaba imponente con el vestido largo de terciopelo, cuya cola habían dispuesto de tal modo que destacara junto con las plumas que llevaba en el cabello y las flores que llevaba en la mano. Se mantenía erguida. Era una mujer de cincuenta años, esbelta y prácticamente sin busto, con pómulos salientes y nariz grande y bien formada.

Tenía una espesa cabellera morena muy suave, y Rachel siempre sospechó que, si no se la teñía, al menos se la retocaba. Sus ojillos cafés nunca estaban quietos, lo que constituía su rasgo más notable, porque cuando hablaba con alguien, resultaban desconcertantes aquellos ojos inquietos en un rostro impasible y terso, que se desplazaban de una parte de su interlocutor a otra, pasando por otras personas en la sala, para recaer de nuevo sobre la persona con quien conversaba; a uno lo asaltaba la sensación de que esos ojos lo estudiaban y lo juzgaban, atentos al mismo tiempo a cuanto ocurría alrededor, y de que las palabras que ella pronunciaba no guardaban la menor relación con lo que pensaba.

La señora Shelby Corcoran una mujer dura, cruel, autoritaria, ambiciosa, parsimoniosa y estúpida, era una de las cinco hijas de un procurador ex judío de Liverpool, que conoció a Hiram Berry cuando éste trabajaba en el distrito judicial del norte. A ella le pareció un joven prometedor, y su padre auguró que llegaría lejos. Se equivocó. Aunque meticuloso, aplicado y competente, Hiram carecía de la voluntad necesaria para medrar. Su esposa lo despreciaba, pero hubo de reconocer, no sin amargura, que no alcanzaría el éxito si no era a través de él, y comenzó a empujarlo por donde quería que fuese. Lo importunaba incesantemente. Descubrió que si deseaba que hiciera algo que iba en contra de su criterio, le bastaba con asediarlo sin piedad hasta que él, agotado, cedía. Ella, por su parte, se dedicó a cultivar su relación con aquellas personas que estimaba útiles para su propósito. Halagaba a los abogados que estaban en posición de transferir casos a su marido e intimaba con sus esposas.

Se mostraba obsequiosa con los jueces y sus mujeres y daba coba a los políticos prometedores.

En veinticinco años, la señora Berry jamás invitó a alguien a cenar a su casa por el simple hecho de que le cayera bien. Celebraba grandes banquetes a intervalos regulares, pero la mezquindad pesaba en ella tanto como la ambición. No le gustaba un pelo gastar dinero, y se jactaba de ofrecer cenas espléndidas por la mitad de lo que le costaría a cualquier otro. Sus festines eran largos y ostentosos, pero económicos, y ella no contemplaba la posibilidad de que la gente se fijase en lo que bebía por mucho que también comiese y hablase. Envolvía en una servilleta una botella de vino espumoso del Mosela y creía que sus invitados lo tomaban por champán.

El bufete de Hiram Berry no era en absoluto despreciable, pero tampoco importante. Muchos de los que ascendieron a la abogacía superior después que él ya hacía tiempo que lo habían dejado atrás. La señora Berry lo obligó a presentarse como candidato al Parlamento. Los gastos de la campaña electoral corrieron por cuenta del partido, pero una vez más la señora Berry puso trabas a sus ambiciones debido a su excesiva tacañería, y no fue capaz de gastar suficiente dinero para minar a sus electores potenciales. Los donativos de Hiram Berry a los innumerables fondos a los que se esperaba que contribuyesen los candidatos siempre estaban un poco por debajo de lo adecuado, y salió derrotado. Aunque a la señora Berry le habría gustado ser la esposa de un miembro del Parlamento, sobrellevó la decepción con entereza. La reputación de que gozaba su marido le permitió ponerse en contacto con una serie de personas de renombre, lo que aumentó su consideración social.

Había comprendido que Hiram nunca dejaría huella en la Cámara. Si quería que fuese miembro del Parlamento era para que se ganara el derecho a reclamar la gratitud de su partido, y estaba claro que presentar dos o tres veces su candidatura llevando las de perder le granjearía ese derecho.

Sin embargo, continuaba siendo un letrado de menor rango, y muchos hombres más jóvenes habían ascendido ya a la abogacía superior. Era necesario que él también ascendiera, no sólo porque de otro modo difícilmente cabía esperar que lo nombraran juez, sino también por el bien de su esposa; la avergonzaba tener que entrar en un banquete detrás de mujeres diez años más jóvenes que ella. Respecto a este punto, no obstante, encontró en su marido una reticencia a la que llevaba años desacostumbrada. Él temía no encontrar trabajo como abogado de categoría superior. Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando, le dijo, a lo que ella replicó que los refranes son el último refugio del indigente intelectual. Él, sabedor de que no había argumento más persuasivo para ella, le dejó caer que quizá sus ingresos se reducirían a la mitad, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y lo tachó de pusilánime.

No le dio tregua hasta que al final él claudicó, como siempre. Pidió el ascenso a la abogacía superior y se lo concedieron de inmediato.

Sus temores estaban justificados. No tenía madera de líder, y los casos que llevaba eran escasos. Sin embargo, disimulaba cualquier desilusión que pudiese albergar, y si se lo reprochó a su mujer fue sólo en el fondo de su corazón. En todo caso, se tornó un poco más taciturno, pero siempre lo había sido en casa, y nadie de la familia notó el cambio. Sus hijas nunca lo habían considerado más que como una fuente de ingresos; siempre les había parecido de lo más natural que sudase la gota gorda con objeto de proporcionarles comida y alojamiento, ropa, vacaciones y dinero para gastos diversos; y ahora que estaban convencidas de que por su culpa sus recursos económicos se verían algo mermados, la indiferencia que sentían hacia él se tiñó de un desprecio exasperado.

Nunca demostraron el menor interés por los sentimientos del hombrecillo sumiso que salía a primera hora de la mañana y regresaba por la noche con el tiempo justo de mudarse para la cena. En realidad, apenas lo conocían, pero como era su padre, daban por sentado que estaba obligado a quererlas y mimarlas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La señora Berry, a pesar de todo, poseía cierta valentía que era de por sí admirable. No permitía que nadie de su círculo inmediato, que constituía todo su mundo, advirtiese cuánto la mortificaba que se frustrasen sus esperanzas. No introdujo cambio alguno en su estilo de vida, y una gestión minuciosa le permitió continuar organizando cenas de gala tan ostentosas como las de antes y recibir a sus amigos con la alegría radiante que tanto tiempo llevaba cultivando. Tenía una reserva tan consistente como superficial de cháchara que en los ambientes que frecuentaba pasaba por conversación. Era una invitada útil entre aquellos que no compartían su facilidad para la charla intrascendente, porque nunca le faltaban nuevos temas de conversación y la gente confiaba en su habilidad para romper los silencios incómodos con un comentario oportuno.

Ahora era poco probable que nombrasen a Hiram Berry juez del Tribunal Supremo, pero aún podía aspirar a un puesto de juez en un tribunal de condado o, en el peor de los casos, a un nombramiento en las colonias. Mientras tanto, para gran satisfacción de la señora Berry, designaron a su marido juez instructor de una ciudad galesa. Pero era en sus hijas en quienes cifraba todas sus esperanzas. Esperaba casarlas bien para resarcirse de todas las decepciones de su trayectoria. Eran dos: Rachel y Marley. Esta última no ofrecía el menor atisbo de hermosura, tenía la una figura abotargada, de manera que la señora Berry sólo aspiraba a que contrajese matrimonio con un joven acomodado que ejerciera una profesión decente.

Rachel, por el contrario, era una belleza exótica, producto del pasado étnico de la familia Corcoran. Ya se adivinaba esta cualidad, cuando aún era una niña, en sus grandes ojos cafés oscuros, límpidos y vivaces, su cabellera castaña y rizada, su dentadura impecable y su cutis hermoso. Sus rasgos nunca alcanzarían la perfección, ya que tenía la nariz demasiado grande, aunque no tan larga como la de su madre. Su encanto residía en gran medida en su juventud, por lo que la señora Berry concluyó que debía colocarla en cuanto estuviera en edad casadera.

Cuando floreció estaba deslumbrante: su piel seguía siendo su mayor atractivo, pero aquellos ojos de largas pestañas destilaban tal ingenuidad y al mismo tiempo tanta dulzura que a uno le daba un vuelco el corazón con sólo mirarlos. Irradiaba una alegría cautivadora y el deseo de agradar. La señora Berry la convirtió en el objeto de todo su afecto, un afecto riguroso, competente, y calculador. Acariciaba proyectos ambiciosos: no era un buen matrimonio lo que buscaba para su hija, sino un matrimonio inmejorable.

Rachel había crecido con el convencimiento de que sería una mujer hermosa, y abrigaba sospechas más que fundadas de las pretensiones de su madre, que coincidían con sus propios deseos. La presentaron en sociedad, y la señora Berry movió cielo y tierra para que la invitaran a bailes que ofreciesen a su hija la oportunidad de conocer a algún pretendiente. Rachel causó gran sensación, era divertida además de hermosa, y pronto media docena de hombres se había enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era buen partido, y Rachel, cordial y encantadora con todos, se guardó muy bien de comprometerse con ninguno.

Los domingos por la tarde el salón de South Kensington se llenaba a rebosar de jóvenes apasionados, pero la señora Berry observó, con una lúgubre sonrisa de aprobación, que no era necesario que interviniese para mantenerlos apartados de su hija. Rachel estaba dispuesta a flirtear con ellos, y la divertía enfrentarlos entre sí, más cuando le proponían matrimonio, cosa que ninguno dejó de hacer, los rechazaba con tacto pero también con firmeza.

Su primera temporada terminó sin que apareciese el pretendiente perfecto, y también la segunda, pero Rachel era joven y podía permitirse esperar. La señora Berry comentaba a sus amigos que le parecía una lástima que una chica se casara antes de cumplir los quince años, pero transcurrió un segundo año y luego un tercero. Dos o tres de los antiguos admiradores de su hija pidieron de nuevo su mano, pero continuaban sin dinero. También le propusieron matrimonio un par de chicos más jóvenes que ella; un miembro del servicio civil hindú, caballero de la orden del Imperio indio, hizo lo propio: contaba cincuenta y tres años. Rachel seguía asistiendo a infinidad de bailes, iba a Wimbledon y a Lord's, a Ascot y a Henley, se lo pasaba en grande, pero aún no la había pedido en matrimonio nadie cuya posición e ingresos fueran satisfactorios. La señora Berry empezó a inquietarse al caer en la cuenta de que Rachel comenzaba a atraer a hombres de cuarenta años o incluso mayores, y le recordó que en un par de años ya no sería tan guapa y que cada vez habría más jovencitas con las que competir. La señora Berry, que no se andaba con remilgos en el ámbito doméstico, advirtió a su hija sin miramientos que corría el riesgo de perder el tren.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Se consideraba tan hermosa como siempre, quizá más, porque a lo largo de los últimos tres años había aprendido a vestirse, y disponía de tiempo de sobra.

Si hubiera querido casarse sólo por casarse, había una docena de jóvenes que no dejarían pasar la ocasión. Sin duda el hombre adecuado se presentaría tarde o temprano. Pero la señora Berry juzgó la situación con mayor sagacidad: indignada con la hija guapa que había desperdiciado su mejor momento, bajó un poquito el listón, volvió a fijarse en la clase profesional que, en su orgullo, se había permitido desdeñar, y buscó un joven abogado u otro hombre de negocios cuyo futuro le inspirara confianza.

Rachel cumplió los dieciocho y continuaba soltera. La señora Berry estaba exasperada y a menudo no dudaba en cantarle las cuarenta a su hija. Le preguntó cuánto tiempo esperaba que su padre siguiera manteniéndola. Había gastado sumas que apenas estaban a su alcance con objeto de brindarle una oportunidad, y ella no la había aprovechado. A la señora Berry nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera su áspera afabilidad lo que había ahuyentado a los hombres, hijos de padres pudientes o herederos de un título, cuyas visitas había alentado con cordialidad excesiva. Achacó el fracaso de Rachel a la estupidez, y entonces Marley llegó a edad casadera. Aún tenía una figura poco agraciada, y no se le daba bien bailar. En su primera temporada se prometió con Ryder Lynn, hijo único de un próspero cirujano a quien se le había otorgado una baronía durante la guerra. Ryder heredaría el título —el rango de barón médico no parecía muy señorial, pero un título, gracias a Dios, era un título— y una fortuna sumamente holgada. Rachel, presa del pánico, se casó con Quinn Fabray.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Le había conocía desde poco tiempo atrás y nunca se había fijado mucho en Quinn. No se acordaba en absoluto de cuándo o dónde se habían visto por primera vez hasta que, después de prometerse, le aclaró que fue en un baile al que la habían llevado unos amigos. Desde luego, no le había llamado la atención entonces, y si Rachel había bailado con Quinn era por su natural bondad y porque accedía a bailar con quien se lo pidiese. No le reconoció en absoluto cuando, un par de días después, en otro baile, se le acercó y le dirigió la palabra. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba presente en todos los bailes en que asistía, las personas como ella eran pocas y fáciles de reconocer.

—He bailado con usted al menos una docena de veces, ya es hora de que me diga cómo se llama —señaló, por fin, a su manera risueña.

El comentario la desconcertó ostensiblemente.

— ¿Me está diciendo que no lo sabe? Pero si nos presentaron…

—Ah, pero la gente siempre habla entre dientes. No me sorprendería que no tuvieras la menor idea de cómo me llamo yo.

Quinn le sonrió. Su semblante, un tanto severa contrastaba con la ternura de su sonrisa.

—Claro que lo sé. —Guardó silencio durante un par de compases—. ¿No tiene curiosidad?

—Como la mayoría. — ¿No se le ha ocurrido preguntarle a alguien cómo me llamo?

La pregunta le hizo cierta gracia a Rachel, que no entendía por qué pensaba que alguien, que no era hombre o mujer pero que fuese tratada de ambas formas, podía despertar interés en Rachel; pero le gustaba ser complaciente, de modo que le ofreció una de sus sonrisas radiante, y sus hermosos ojos, que semejaban estanques brumosos bajo los árboles de un bosque, brillaron con afabilidad encantadora.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?

—Quinn Fabray.

Rachel no sabía a qué iba a los bailes, porque no disfrutaba bailar, ni conocía a mucha gente, por lo visto. Se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza la idea de que quizás estaba enamorada de ella, pero la desechó enseguida: había conocido a chicas convencidas de que todos o todas, estaban enamoraban de ellas, y siempre le habían parecido absurdo. Pero le dedicó a Quinn Fabray un poquito más de atención. Desde luego no se comportaba como los demás lo que era de esperar en los de su clase. La su mayoría le confesaban sus sentimientos con franqueza y se empeñaban en besarla: unos cuantos lo habían conseguido. Quinn Fabray, por el contrario, nunca hablaba con Rachel y muy rara vez de sí misma. Era más bien callada, cosa que a Rachel no le importaba, porque nunca le faltaban temas de conversación y le agradaba verla reír ante sus comentarios ingeniosos, pero cuando hablaba, no sonaba como una estúpida. A todas luces era tímida. Al parecer, vivía en Oriente y estaba en Inglaterra de permiso.

Un domingo por la tarde llamó de improviso a la puerta de su casa de South Kensington. Había una docena de personas allí, y Fabray permaneció un rato sentada, un tanto incómoda, y luego se marchó. Más tarde, su madre le preguntó a Rachel si sabía quién era.

—No tengo la menor idea. ¿Lo has invitado tú?

—Sí, la conocí en casa de los Baddeley. Me dijo que te había visto en varios bailes, y le comenté que yo siempre estaba en casa los domingos.

—Se llama Quinn Fabray y trabaja de no sé qué en Oriente.

—Sí, es médica. ¿Está enamorada de ti?

—Te aseguro que no lo sé.

—Yo habría jurado que a estas alturas ya sabrías cuándo se té profesa algún sentimiento.

—No me casaría con alguien como ella —repuso Rachel sin concederle mayor importancia.

La señora Berry no respondió y se sumió en un silencio preñado de disgusto. Rachel se sonrojó: era consciente de que a su madre ya no le importaba con quién se casara, siempre y cuando alguien se la quitara de encima.

….

A lo largo de la semana siguiente se topó con Quinn en tres bailes y, con la timidez quizás un tanto mitigada, se mostró un poco más comunicativa. Era médica, desde luego, pero no ejercía; era bacterióloga (Rachel no tenía sino una noción muy vaga de lo que esto significaba) y trabajaba en Hong Kong, adonde regresaría en otoño. Hablaba mucho de China. Rachel acostumbraba a fingir interés por todo aquello que le contaba la gente, pero sin duda la vida en Hong Kong parecía la más de divertida; allí la gente se reunía en clubes, acudía a las carreras y jugaba al tenis, al polo y al golf.

— ¿Se celebran muchos bailes?

—Oh, sí, eso creo.

Rachel se preguntó si Quinn le contaba esas cosas por algún motivo. Era evidente que a Quinn le agradaba su compañía, pero nunca le daba a entender, ya fuera con un leve apretón de la mano, con una mirada furtiva o de palabra, que la considerase algo más que una chica con la que se encontraba de vez en cuando para bailar. Al domingo siguiente, se presentó de nuevo en su casa. El padre de Rachel apareció casualmente —la lluvia le había impedido jugar al golf—, y Quinn Fabray mantuvo con él una larga conversación. Después, ella le preguntó a su padre de qué habían hablado.

—Por lo visto está destinado en Hong Kong. El juez presidente es un viejo amigo y colega mío. Fabray me parece extraordinariamente inteligente. Rachel sabía que, por lo general, que a su padre lo aburrían mortalmente la gente más joven que él.

—No es habitual que te caigan bien la gente que vienen a verme, padre. Él posó sus ojos cansados y bondadosos en ella.

— ¿Acaso piensan casarse?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Está enamorada de ti?

—No me ha dado ninguna señal de ello.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Creo que no demasiado. Me irrita un poco.

Quinn Fabray no era de su tipo en absoluto. Y no solo por su condición, la cual podía aceptar, había aquellas como Brittany Pirce amiga de Quinn que le parecía más apropiada para ella por ser alegre e introvertida, más que la propia Quinn. Si no era el hecho de que más bien parecida ensimismada; Quinn era rubia, con rasgos muy proporcionados y bien definidos. Sus ojos, casi avellana, si bien no muy grandes, eran muy expresivos, penetrantes y se clavaban en los objetos con singular persistencia; reflejaban curiosidad, pero no causaban una impresión muy agradable. Con su nariz recta y delicada, su frente lisa y su boca bien formada, cabría esperar que fuese guapa, pero cuando Rachel empezó por fin a fijarse un poco en Quinn le sorprendió que poseyera rasgos que habrían resultado tan atractivos pero pedantes. Su expresión era un tanto sarcástica, y ahora que Rachel le conocía mejor, cayó en la cuenta de que no se sentía del todo cómoda a su lado. No le irradiaba ni pizca de alegría.

Para cuando la temporada tocó a su fin las dos se habían visto muy a menudo, pero Quinn se había mantenido tan distante e impenetrable como siempre. No se mostraba exactamente tímida con Rachel, sino avergonzada; mantenía la conversación en un terreno extrañamente impersonal. Rachel llegó a la conclusión de que Quinn no estaba en absoluto enamorada de ella y más bien la encontraba simpática y le gustaba charlar con ella, pero cuando regresara a China en noviembre la olvidaría. Rachel no descartaba la posibilidad de que Fabray estuviera prometida con alguna enfermera en un hospital de Hong Kong, hija de un clérigo, insulsa, fea, patosa y diligente; era precisamente una esposa así la que le convenía.

Entonces llegó el anuncio del compromiso de Marley con Ryder Lynn. Marley, a sus dieciséis años, iba a contraer un matrimonio de lo más ventajoso, y en cambio Rachel seguía soltera a los dieciocho. ¿Y si nunca llegaba a casarse? Esa temporada, la única persona que se le había declarado era un muchacho de veinte años que todavía estudiaba en Oxford: no iba a casarse con un chico solo dos años mayor que ella. Lo había echado todo a perder. El año anterior había rechazado a un caballero de la orden de Bath, viudo y con tres hijos, y ahora casi se arrepentía. Su madre estaría hecha una furia, y Marley, a quien siempre habían marginado porque todos esperaban que ella, consiguiese un marido estupendo, no dejaría de pavonearse ante ella. A Rachel se le cayó el alma a los pies.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Una tarde, sin embargo, cuando volvía a casa andando desde Harrod's, se tropezó en Brompton Road con Quinn Fabray, que se detuvo a hablar con ella. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, le propuso que fuese a pasear por el parque. Ella no estaba muy deseosa de regresar a casa, donde a la sazón reinaba un ambiente que no le resultaba demasiado agradable.

Dieron una vuelta, hablando de cosas intrascendentes, como de costumbre, y Quinn le preguntó dónde pensaba pasar el verano.

—Oh, siempre vamos al campo, a enterrarnos en vida. Mi padre queda agotado tras todo un trimestre de trabajo, así que nos lleva al lugar más tranquilo que encuentra —aseguró Rachel en un tonillo burlón, porque sabía bien que su padre no estaba ni remotamente tan atareado como para cansarse y que, aunque lo estuviese, nadie le habría consultado sobre sus preferencias en relación con las vacaciones. Pero un lugar tranquilo era un lugar barato.

— ¿No dirías que esas sillas no invitan a sentarse? —comentó Quinn de súbito. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y, en un sitio apartado, vio dos sillas verdes sobre la hierba, al pie de un árbol.

—Vamos —accedió.

Sin embargo, una vez sentadas, Quinn pareció abismarse en sus pensamientos, aún más de costumbre. Era un ser extraño. No obstante, Rachel continuó charlando despreocupadamente, aunque no se explicaba por qué le había pedido que la acompañase en un paseo por el parque. Quizá quería confesarle su pasión por la enfermera patosa de Hong Kong. De pronto, se volvió hacia ella y la interrumpió en medio de una frase, con el rostro blanco como la cal, por lo que ella descubrió que no estaba escuchándola.

—Quiero decirte una cosa.

Ella le miró enseguida y advirtió que sus ojos rebosaban una ansiedad dolorosa. Su voz sonó tensa, grave y no muy firme, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarse a qué venía semejante turbación, Quinn añadió:

—Quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

—Me has dejado de una pieza — murmuró, sorprendida, con la vista fija en Quinn, sin acabar de comprender.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti?

—No habías dado muestras de ello.

—Soy sumamente torpe y desmañada. Siempre me cuesta expresar las cosas que siento de verdad.

El corazón empezó a latirle un poco más deprisa a Rachel. Muchos habían pedido su mano, pero siempre con una actitud alegre o sentimental, y ella había respondido del mismo modo. Nadie se le había declarado de una manera tan brusca y al mismo tiempo tan curiosamente trágica.

—Eres muy amable —titubeó.

—Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi. Tenía la intención de pedírtelo antes, pero me faltaba valor.

—No sé si es la mejor manera de decirlo —bromeó ella, aliviada por que se le hubiera presentado la ocasión de reír un poco, pues ese día tan agradable y soleado, el aire que les rodeaba se había cargado de repente de oscuros presagios. Quinn frunció el ceño con aire sombrío.

—Oh, ya sabes a qué me refiero. No quería perder las esperanzas, pero ahora te marcharás, y en otoño yo habré de regresar a China.

—Nunca te había considerado más que una amiga —replicó ella, incapaz de contenerse.

Quinn no agregó una palabra más y se limitó a contemplar la hierba con hosquedad. Era un ser muy extraño, pero ahora que le había propuesto matrimonio, a Rachel la invadió la misteriosa sensación de que su amor no se asemejaba a cuanto había experimentado hasta entonces. Estaba un poco asustada, pero también alborozada. La impasibilidad de Quinn la impresionaba en cierta manera.

—Dame tiempo para pensar.

Quinn permaneció callada, muy quieta. ¿Acaso pretendía retenerla allí hasta que tomara una decisión? Qué absurdo. Eso tenía que hablarlo con su madre. Habría debido levantarse en ese momento, pero se había quedado sentada, aguardando una respuesta, y ahora, sin saber por qué, le resultaba difícil moverse. Aunque no la miró, era consciente del aspecto de Quinn, y nunca se había imaginado ante el altar con alguien apenas más alta que ella. Al sentarse cerca de Quinn se lograba apreciar el atractivo de sus facciones y la frialdad de su rostro. Esto producía un efecto curioso cuando uno era consciente de la pasión devastadora que abrasaba su corazón.

—No te conozco, en absoluto —dijo Rachel con voz trémula. Quinn alzó la mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos atrajeron los de Rachel. Rezumaban una ternura de la que ella nunca se había apercibido, pero también había algo suplicante en ellos, como en los de un perro apaleado, que le provocaba cierta exasperación.

—Creo que cuando me conozcas tendrás mejor opinión de mí —señaló.

—Bueno, eres un poco tímida, ¿verdad?

Desde luego, era la declaración menos convencional que le habían hecho jamás a Rachel, e incluso ahora le parecía que lo que se decían era de lo más insólito para una ocasión así.

No estaba enamorada de Quinn en absoluto. No entendía por qué no le rechazaba de inmediato.

—Qué estúpida soy —se lamentó—. Quisiera decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero es tremendamente difícil para mí.

Esto también la desconcertó, porque inexplicablemente le llegó muy hondo; Quinn no era tan fría en realidad, claro, era su actitud la que resultaba inoportuna: Quinn nunca había despertado en ella tanto aprecio como en ese momento. Marley iba a casarse en noviembre. Y Quinn estaría camino de China para entonces y, si se casaban, ella irse. La perspectiva de asistir como dama de honor a la boda de Marley no era muy halagadora; Rachel estaría encantada de zafarse de ello. ¡Además, pensar que Marley sería una mujer casada y ella seguiría soltera…! Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la corta edad de Marley y, en comparación, Rachel parecería aún mayor de lo que era; se quedaría para vestir santos. Sería un matrimonio poco satisfactorio para ella, pero un matrimonio al fin y al cabo, y vivir en China lo haría más llevadero. Ella temía la lengua afilada de su madre. Todas las chicas que se habían puesto de largo a la vez que llevaban ya tiempo casadas y en su mayoría tenían hijos. Se había hartado de visitarlas y de fingir entusiasmo ante sus criaturas. Quinn Fabray le ofrecía una nueva vida, de modo que se volvió con una sonrisa cuyo efecto conocía muy bien.

—Si fuera tan impulsiva como para acceder a casarme contigo, ¿cuándo querrías que fuera la boda?

Quinn ahogó un grito de dicha, y sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de rojo. —Ahora. De inmediato. Lo antes posible. Iríamos a Italia de luna de miel. Agosto y septiembre. En este caso, Rachel se libraría de pasar el verano en una vicaría rural, alquilada por cinco guineas a la semana, con sus padres. En un destello le vino a la mente la imagen de un anuncio en el Morning Post en el que se informaba de que, puesto que una de la pareja debía regresar a Oriente, el casamiento se celebraría de inmediato. Ella conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía que no le escatimaría el dinero para la ceremonia. De momento, al menos, Marley pasaría a un segundo plano, y cuando ésta se casara con mucha más pompa, Rachel ya estaría lejos.

Le tendió la mano a Quinn. —Creo que te tengo mucho cariño. Dame tiempo para que me acostumbre a estar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que aceptas? —la interrumpió.

—Supongo que sí.


End file.
